


How Could You Let This Happen?

by loumydia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Nick Grimshaw, Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, Jealous Louis, M/M, Rimming, Sad Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumydia/pseuds/loumydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to call Nick ‘Grimtwat’. Harry cheats on Louis. Louis sees. Louis gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You Let This Happen?

Nick crowds Harry onto the other side of the couch, his scent filling Harry’s lungs. It’s intoxicating for all the wrong reasons. He doesn’t smell like Louis, he doesn’t smell like dryer sheets and boy. No, Nick Grimshaw smelled of over-priced cologne and hair gel. He smelled of stuffy radio studios and the coffee Matt Fincham brings him every morning. And yes, Nick was one of his best friends. And yes, maybe Nick had been pulling moves on him for a year now. So why doesn’t Harry push him away? Why doesn’t he tell him no, I love Louis and you need to stop this. Because Harry Styles can’t find it in himself to tell someone no; though he knows very well that he should.

Louis opens the car door, slinging the keys around his finger before locking it. He notices that Nick’s car is here so he considers getting back in his car and driving far, far away. But no, this is his house too. Harry is after all, his boyfriend and not Nick Grimtwat’s. He had come up with that nickname after the first time he had met him. Harry had brought him around the studio to listen to their second album. Nick flirted with him shamelessly, winding his fingers through Harry’s curls and hovering over him the entire visit. The other boys had noticed Louis’ agitation towards him, but they decided it was best not to say anything. Harry didn’t hear the nickname until a month later when he told Louis he was having a friend over.

“Who? Nick Grimtwat?” Louis rolled his eyes as the nickname slipped out of his mouth.

Harry gasped, “Why would you say that Lou? What’s bitten your bum this morning?”

Louis just shook his head and walked away, deciding it was best to go anywhere but here.

Nicks lips brush against Harry’s and all he can think about is no, no, no this isn’t right but then Nick is pressing his lips harder against Harry’s. Harry kisses back, of course, because he can’t push him away. He just can’t do that to his friend, he knows how it feels to be rejected. Harry feels Nick slip his tongue into his lips, but he tries to focus on something else. The magazine on the coffee table, the TV still playing the movie they had been watching, Louis standing in the front door. Harry pushes Nick back now, a gasp leaving both of their lips. Louis’ eyes are wide; his jaw has dropped a little. Nick mumbles something about needing to go home and feet his cat. He slides past Louis and gives him a little wink. You can see Louis’ anger boil, his mouth opens as if he wants to speak, but he closes it and shakes his head.

“Louis, it wasn’t what it looked like.” Harry sighs, standing up from the couch and starting towards the smaller boy.

Louis looks up at Harry, letting out a sharp laugh, “So, Nick Grimtwat’s tongue halfway down your throat is not what it looks like?” Louis shakes his head and looks down at his feet.

Harry just stands there speechless, “Lou, I-I don’t know what to say.”

Louis looks up at Harry, “You just said everything right there.” He stumbles past Harry and into ‘his room’. He never really goes into his room, besides to get dressed. He always sleeps with Harry, so the room is never used. He locks the door and goes over to the bed. He hears Harry shuffle towards the door, trying the handle. Louis sighs, sinking down onto the bed and curling up against the pillow.

Harry sinks down on the floor beside Louis’ door; he can hear him sniffling now. Harry knocks twice before sighing, “Louis, please let me in.”

Silence.

Harry’s phone dings in his pocket. He pulls it out to see that Nick texted him. He opens the text and reads it, “Had a fun night, thanks for everything. ;)” Harry shakes his head, setting the phone next to him before knocking on the door again. This time the door swings open.

“How could you cheat on me? And of all the people in the world, why did it have to be with him?” Louis shouts, his face red. He was boiling with anger, pain shooting through his chest.

Harry stands up, “Louis, I didn’t mean-“

“Just like you didn’t mean to let him kiss you last time? Or the time before that?” Louis still has tears running down his face, but he refuses to wipe them away, refuses to call attention to them as they slip down his cheeks.

Harry just stares at Louis, tears slipping out of his eyes as well. Harry just shakes his head, “I just can’t say no to him, Louis. I don’t know why, I just can’t ever say no.”

Louis scoffs, “Whatever.” He slips past Harry again, opening the fridge and grabbing the six pack of beer. He turns back around to find that Harry has followed him and is now standing directly in front of him.

“Don’t do this.” Harry sighs.

“Don’t do what?” Louis glares up at him.

“Don’t go into your room and drink all the beers and pass out.” Harry reaches for the beers.

“So you can tell me no, but you can’t tell Nick Grimtwat no.” Louis laughs cynically.

“Please stop calling him that.”

“I will after you stop kissing him.” And with that Louis pushes past Harry and goes back into his room, locking the door.

Louis slips into the bed, popping the first lid of the beer with the duvet. He chugs it, closing his eyes. He drinks another one down, taking slow breaths. Another one, then another one and soon his mind is blurring at the edges. Pictures of Harry and Nick are fading into constant numbness. He drinks the last two slower. Sipping them like it was going to be his last drink ever. He can’t hear Harry knocking on the door now, begging him to come out. He can’t feel how much his heart is breaking. He can’t see the beer can he’s clutching onto for his life. All he sees is black, all he feels is numb, and all he hears is his heart pounding in his ears.

When Louis wakes up it is early morning. He sits up slowly, feeling nauseous and slightly light headed. He stands up and slides on his shoes. He opens the door to his bedroom to find Harry asleep on the floor; his head slumped over, resting on his shoulder. The night prior hits Louis like a ton of bricks. Tears threaten to leak, but Louis bites his lip, fighting the tears. He steps over the sleeping form and opens the drawer in the kitchen, pulling out a post-it note. He scribbles out, “Going to the studio early, see you later.” He places it on Harry’s forehead and slides out of the front door without a sound.

When Harry gets to the studio, Louis had been there for hours. He had woken up to the post-it and got dressed. He sat in the parking lot to the studio until Niall had gotten there. He really didn’t want to go in and face Louis, not alone.

Niall noticed his mood and cocked an eyebrow, “You feelin’ okay?”

“Grimshaw.” Harry sighed.

Niall just nodded.

The boys knew very well what was going on with the three boys; mostly due to the fact that Harry and Louis always spoke them when they needed advice.

Harry’s phone dinged as he got into the building, he pulled it out to find another text from Nick.

“Wanna get coffee later? ;)” Harry put his phone back into his pocket before entering the studio. Louis was asleep on the couch, cup of tea still steaming on the floor next to him. He clearly had been crying some more, as his cheeks were stained with crusted tear tracks. Niall gave Harry a look of disappointment before leaning down to wake Louis up.

Louis’ eyes opened slowly, met with Niall’s worried face.

“You okay, mate?” Niall whispered.

“M’ fine.” Louis croaked out before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

The rest of the boys shuffled into the studio, immediately picking up on the atmosphere.

Liam’s eyes danced around the room, “Everything okay?”

Louis butted in quickly, “Yep, just tired is all.” His mood immediately shifting to smiley Lou. He wasn’t really smiling though; Harry could see that the smile never met his eyes. He could see how he was purposefully making it seem like everything was okay, so the boys wouldn’t worry. They saw through it, too.

When they got home that night, Louis made dinner and they ate in silence. Louis got up and went to his room, falling asleep quickly from exhaustion; tears still stained his pillow throughout the night.

They went on like this for another month; Louis crying himself to sleep every night and Harry sleeping outside of his door, begging him to come out.

A month and three days later, Louis didn’t go to his room. Instead, he stood up from dinner and went to Harry’s room. He climbed under the covers, pulling them up over his head. Harry stood in the doorway, baffled. He didn’t think Louis was ever going to sleep in his room again. Harry slipped his shirt and jeans off, climbing into his side of the bed. He laid on his back for a few minutes, listening to Louis breath.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asked quietly. He turned over to look at Harry, a confused look on his face.

Harry probably looked even more confused because Louis leaned over, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. Harry got the picture, turning over onto his side and scooting closer to Louis so that he was the big spoon. Louis sighed, quickly falling asleep after.

Harry didn’t understand why Louis had decided he was worthy of forgiveness. He didn’t understand why Louis had decided to climb back into bed, curling up next to him. He didn’t understand why Louis was acting like nothing happened. Harry didn’t like it, because he knew if they didn’t talk about it now that it would only build and blow up one day.

Harry wasn’t wrong. Louis kept acting as if nothing had happened, but whenever Nick Grimshaw was around he would become extremely possessive. He would kiss Harry and even gave Harry a hand job right where Nick could see it all. It made Harry uncomfortable.

They had gone out to the club a month after Louis got Harry off in front of Nick. Of course Nick had been there, and Louis had gotten possessive. He danced with Harry, his ass pressed against Harry’s crotch. Louis gave him the sloppiest kisses. Nick found it amusing.

“I might have to get you to dance with me.” Nick winked at Louis, obviously trying to piss him off.

Louis scoffed, “I wouldn’t dance with you in a million years, Nicholas.”

Harry decided it was time to go. He grabbed Louis’ arm, dragging him out of the club and down the street to their car. Louis had way too many drinks and was now licking up Harry’s neck.

“Harry,” Louis whined out, “Take me home and fuck me.”

Harry shook his head at Louis, opening his door and making sure he was buckled before slamming the door. Halfway through the ride home he had to pry Louis’ head from his lap, “No Louis, not now.”

Louis whined, turned in his seat to look out of the window. He pouted all the way home.

Once they got inside of the flat, he dragged Louis upstairs. Once inside of the door, Louis popped the buttons on Harry’s shirt and kissed down his chest. Harry sighed, lacing his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Louis, I-“Harry was cut off by Louis pressing his lips to his own. Harry sighed, kissing back softly.

“Don’t.” Louis sighed; he wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, laying his head against his bare chest. Harry rubbed his back soothingly before letting his hands dip down to squeeze Louis’ ass. Louis giggled, looking up at Harry and letting his left eye drop in a wink.

“Does that offer from earlier still stand?” Harry smirks, swatting Louis’ backside.

Louis nodded excitedly before turning and scampering to the bedroom. Harry chased after him, tackling him onto the bed. Louis’ lips captured Harry’s, slotting together and moving slowly. Louis sighed into the kiss, pulling back to kiss down Harry’s neck. Harry busied himself by unbuttoning Louis’ shirt, rubbing his fingers across his soft tummy.

“I love your body.” Harry mumbled, unbuttoning Louis’ jeans.

Louis snickers before licking the shell of Harry’s ear, “Love yours more. Mr. Chiseled God.” Louis giggles, pinching Harry’s nipple and biting into his collarbone.

Harry moans, pushing Louis’ pants down his thighs, “On your stomach.” He growls out.

Louis scrambles onto the bed, grabbing a pillow to place under his hips and flops down.

Harry moans at the sight, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He crawled onto the bed, slipping between Louis’ legs. Harry leaned down, watching Louis’ hole flutter. He felt his cock harden in his pants as he licked a broad stripe across his taint.

Louis moaned, arching his back; his hard on leaking onto the pillow below his hips. “More.” Louis whimpered out, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt Harry let his saliva drip out of his mouth and onto his hole.

Harry stiffened his tongue, pressing it past Louis’ heat. Sobs came from above him as he sucked on Louis’ hole.

Harry dove in, shoving his tongue through the ring of muscle and lapping at the walls as they squeezed.

Louis whimpered high in his throat, pushing his hips back against Harry’s face, “Oh god. Need your fingers, Harry.”

Harry hummed, leaning back onto his haunches and popping the cap to the lube. He spread it across his two fingers and gently pressed the tip of his index finger in. Harry pulled his finger back before pushing it in farther until he got to the second knuckle, pumping slowly until Louis’ hole didn’t resist anymore. He pulled his fingers back, pushing in two of his fingers in, scissoring him open.

Louis whined from the stretch, the line of pain and pleasure blurring.

Harry groaned at the sight of Louis’ hole sucking in his two fingers. He brushed Louis’ prostate, making Louis shout and his hips stutter.

“Moremoremoremore.” Louis cried out, his hips rutting into the pillow.

Harry gripped Louis’ hips, flipping him over onto his back. He slid his three fingers into Louis’ hole, continuing to stretch him out. Louis whimpered and fisted the sheets, begging to come.

“M’ready Haz, fuck me please, fuck me. “ Louis yelped when Harry pulled his fingers away, the feeling of being empty and clenching around air was uncomfortable for him.

Harry lubed up his cock before leaning forward so that he was hovering over Louis. He gripped the base of his length, circling Louis’ rim before slipping his head inside. He groaned at the tightness and took a deep breath before pushing in some more.

Louis whined, pushing his hips down to take more of Harry in, begging and pleading for Harry to just fuck him already dammit.

Harry’s hips were flushed against Louis’ now, and Louis was wiggling, begging for Harry to move. He pulled his hips back until just his tip was resting inside of Louis’ hole before slamming back into Louis; causing him to shift up the bed.

Louis moaned sinfully, scratching his blunt nails up Harry’s back, digging into the skin sure to leave red streaks the following day. He tried to match Harry’s rhythm, hips stuttering as he tries to pick up the pace.

They were both sweating profusely now. Louis’ pooling into the dips of his collarbones while Harry’s dripped off his face and body, combining with Louis’.

Harry could tell Louis was close and just needed a few extra pushes. He grabbed the backs of Louis’ thighs, placing them over his shoulders.

Louis screamed, “Oh god Harry! There!”

Harry picked up his thrusts, reaching down to grasp Louis’ cock. He pumped furiously, swiping his thumb over the slit on the upstroke and squeezing the base every time. Louis choked out a sob before shooting over his chest and spilling over Harry’s hand.

Harry moaned at the sight, his thrusts becoming animalistic. He pushed deeper into Louis and came with a low groan. Harry collapsed onto Louis, legs slipping off his shoulders.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Harry heard Louis start sniffling.

“Lou?” He sat up to see tears racing down Louis’ cheeks, “Lou what’s wrong?”

“Tell me you love me, Harry.” Louis whispered, lip wobbling.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, giving Louis a confused look, “Louis, you know I love you baby.”

Louis just crumpled more, “Tell me!”

“I love you. I love you so much Louis, you’re everything to me.” Harry sighed, lying down next to Louis, only to have him curl up against his side. Louis’ tears dripped onto Harry’s chest. The younger rubbed the crying boy’s back, “Shh, its okay.” He promises.

It is okay, for a while. Louis calms down, he doesn’t get so possessive anymore, until Harry decides he wants to go with Nick to fashion week and all hell breaks loose. Louis begs, begs him not to go, begs him not to go, gives Harry a blowjob, begs him not to go, begs Harry to fuck him, begs him to love him, begs him not to go, cries, begs him to never leave.

“I won’t leave you, Louis.” Harry whispers, watching the sobbing, beautiful Louis below him come.

When Louis wakes up Harry isn’t next to him, and he’s not in the shower, or in the living room, but he is in the kitchen. He’s sitting at the table, a cup of tea set in front of the chair across from him. Louis tip toes over, his sleeping shirt slipping up his thighs as he takes the seat.

“You can’t keep doing this, Louis.” Harry sighs.

Louis looks at him for a moment, before dropping his eyes to the cuppa. It’s steaming, just out of the kettle most likely. He picks up the cup, taking a sip and cringing. Harry had obviously made it, it was full of sugar. He pushed it back towards the middle of the table before looking back up at Harry, “No clue wha-“

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Louis. You can’t keep getting upset over Nick. He's nothing more than a friend. Why can’t you see that I love you, Louis? Why don’t you trust me?” Harry looked as if he might cry.

Louis’ eyes dropped to his lap, “I’m worried you’ll leave me, Harry. I see the way he stares at you, and it makes me feel like I could lose you, like you’ll realize that he’s better than me.” Tears start to well up in Louis’ eyes, dripping down onto the table.

Harry stays silent, taking in what Louis said. He pushes back his chair slowly, standing up and making his way around the table to kneel next to the smaller lad.

“Louis, I love you. I will never leave you, especially not for Grimtwat. He’s just my friend is all.” Harry tilts Louis’ chin up so he can stare into his beautiful, cerulean eyes.

Louis sniffles, “Does Nick know that.”

Harry bobs his head, curls bouncing playfully. Louis giggles, leaning down and kissing Harry gently.

“I love you.” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips.

“I love you too.”

After that, Nick Grimshaw was never a problem. Louis ignored his advances on Harry, knowing that his boyfriend was only his. Nick figured out it really didn’t bother Louis anymore, and ended up giving up. Harry was glad that Louis wasn’t crying anymore, because he hated seeing his favorite person upset. And they all still called Nick ‘Grimtwat.’

~Fin


End file.
